Big Lava Slime
The Big Lava Slime is a foe and a summon in . They are typically found around The Rapture, and are a member of the Big Slimes enemy group. Appearance The Big Lava Slime is a massive blob of red "lava" that has two red eyes and the traditional ":3" slime mouth. It is surrounded by a trio of smaller, faceless blobs that have a piece of volcanic rock sticking out of them. The main blob itself has a small volcano on it, made out of brown rock and spilling lava off its side. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Fiery Leap |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Fire |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 66% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 22 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = Spawns one Lava Slime. 50% chance of spawning a second Lava Slime on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Double Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 28/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = 60% chance of spawning one Lava Slime. Changes to 54% chance of spawning one Lava Slime and 18% chance of spawning two Lava Slimes on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Fire Rock x3 |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 75/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 75% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 75% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Volcano |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 180/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 5x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Dark Smoke |Target7 = All |Power7 = 16 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Dark |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 15% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 20% |Notes7 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gets 33% chance of 3x Shroud on Hard or Epic difficulties. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action ''' * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Dark Smoke (1/2), Ground Pound* (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Leap (1/3), Fiery Leap (1/3), Ground Pound* (1/3); * Otherwise → Leap (1/6), Fiery Leap (1/6), Dark Smoke (1/6), Fire Rock (1/6), Volcano (1/6), Ground Pound* (1/6). * Ground Pound becomes Double Ground Pound when <49% HP. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100%, ≤33% HP and not Syphoned → Fire Rock. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Big Lava Slime will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes